Tanjoubi Omedetou
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: During a brief lunch time at Heartland Tower, Gauche brings up the subject of birthdays. Then they all realize that Droite's birthday is coming up. Her 14th, to be more precise. A birthday fic for K.I.T.T. Rider. -I don't own Zexal.-


**Zexal Oneshot**

**Tanjoubi Omedetou**

**Friendship**

**Droite/OC/Kaito/Gauche**

**During a brief lunch time at Heartland Tower, Gauche brings up the subject of birthdays. Then they all realize that Droite's birthday is coming up. Her 14****th****, to be more precise. A birthday fic for K.I.T.T. Rider. **

* * *

Tanjoubi Omedetou

* * *

"Huh? Birthdays?" Sirius asked, chewing on a potato chip.

"Yeah," Gauche said. "Because the new year is starting up, I want to figure out when your birthdays are coming up. After all, we have birthdays so we can throw parties."

"That's not what Lyra-san said," Sirius thought, an awkward smile playing on his face.

"It's not like it matters," Kaito sighed. "They're just random dates on a calender."

"Actually," Sirius said, placing his hand up against his chin, "if I recall correctly, a birthday isn't just a random date. It's a time when you humans celebrate the fact that you're alive on the date that you were born on."

"There he goes again," Gauche said, raising an eyebrow. "Talking like an alien."

"Eh," went Sirius, his face adopting a more surprised expression. "Uh, sorry. You know me. I should really get my nose out of those stupid alien stories."

"That's what we keep telling you," Gauche said.

Sirius chuckled a little bit before turning his head and sighing. "Ugh. Why me?" he thought.

"So, Kaito," Gauche began, "when's your birthday?"

"I told you, it doesn't matter," Kaito sighed.

"Kaito," Droite huffed. "He's just going to keep going until you give him what he wants. You might as well just get it over with."

"She's pretty direct," Sirius thought, deadpanning.

Kaito sighed. "In that case, I was born in December," he said. "My birthday's already passed."

"What!?" Gauche exclaimed. "You mean you're thirteen already!?"

"That's right," Kaito said.

"Man." Then Gauche looked to Sirius. "Well, what about you?"

"Me?" Sirius asked. "W-Well, it's-"

"Come on," Gauche exclaimed. "You can open your mouth in a duel, but you can't even give us your birthday? Come on!"

"W-Well, my birthday," Sirius began.

"_Starting today, this is your birthday._"

A light smile appeared on his face as the words from a certain red Barian flashed through his mind. "March," he said. "March 14th."

"Wow," Gauche breathed. "The White Duelist gets White Day."

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked.

"Don't tell me you've never heard of it," Kaito said.

"Well, excuse me for failing to understand your human customs," Sirius mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Gauche asked.

"Eh! Never mind."

Droite sighed. "This is going nowhere," she said. "I'm going back to my room."

"Hey, Droite," Gauche whined. "Don't go running off."

Needless to say, she paid no heed. She simply walked into the hallways, ignoring her friend's calls.

"What's the matter with her?" Sirius asked. "If she didn't want to tell us her birthday, she doesn't have to."

"That's not it," Gauche sighed. "It's just...her birthday."

"What about it?"

A brief silence enveloped the three boys that sat in the lunch room.

Then Gauche said it.

"Her birthday's the day's after tomorrow."

* * *

Sirius was walking through the halls of Heartland Tower, his hands resting in his pockets.

"_She probably doesn't want to celebrate her birthday,_" Gauche had said. "_You know. On birthdays, you're supposed to get presents from the people who care about you. Seeing as how I'm the only friend she's had since we got here, and I'm more like her brother, it might be a little difficult to celebrate it when nobody wants to celebrate it with her.__"_

_"_A birthday is a day you celebrate with the people who care about you, huh?" Sirius thought. "I never thought about it that way."

He then looked up from his feet and paused.

Droite was standing in the hallway, her eyes captured by the sunset.

"Droite-san," Sirius thought.

"_Because it's a special day in your life. It's the day you came into this world, took your first steps, met people; the day you became you._"

Sirius lowered his head slightly.

Then he turned away and started for his room. As soon as he reached it, he shut his door and fell against it. "That face...," he thought. "I guess...birthdays are more important than I thought they were."

* * *

"What are we doing again?" Kaito asked, setting up a table in one of the smaller training rooms in Heartland Tower.

"I thought I made it clear the last five times," Sirius sighed. "We all agreed yesterday to give her a birthday party."

"Because Gauche suggested it to you," Kaito said. "And I never agreed."

"We needed an extra pair of hands," Gauche said. "But still, Sirius, I can't believe you managed to actually get this room. Mr. Heartland must really like you."

"I doubt it," Sirius said. "Which is why I didn't ask him whether or not we could do this."

"You mean you didn't get permission for this?" Kaito asked, pausing his work to look over to Sirius.

"Well, no," Sirius said. "I'm not nearly as suicidal as you think I am, Tenjo."

"Then how were you able to get the door opened?" Gauche asked, looking back to the door.

Sirius let out a chuckle, sliding one hand into his pocket. "Um...let's just say I'm good with locks."

"You? Good with locks?" Kaito asked in mock disbelief.

"Don't go thinking that a wolf is a troublemaker just because he's got matted fur," Sirius said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, forget it," Sirius sighed. "So, Gauche, I understand that it's a human custom to give to the person who's birthday you're celebrating a present to express the feelings of care you have for them."

"Huh?" went Gauche, raising an eyebrow again.

"Eh!" went Sirius. "I mean, we have to give Droite-san presents, right?"

"You got it," Gauche said with a grin. "And I've already got mine for her."

"What is with this kid?" Kaito thought.

"Let me guess," Sirius said. "A free duel against you."

"Huh? How'd you know that?" Gauche asked.

Sirius nearly fell to the ground. "You are way too predictable," he said. "But I suppose it's the emotion that counts, not the shape of the package which you have placed it in."

"There he goes again," Gauche thought.

"Well, I'm going to go get Droite," Gauche said. "She'll be less suspicious if I go get her."

"Go get her for what?"

Everybody froze.

Then they looked to the doorway.

Droite just **had** to notice the open door, didn't she?

"What are you boys doing?" she asked.

"Great! What bad timing!"

"Oh, Droite!" Gauche exclaimed, racing up to Droite and giving her a hug. "Tanjoubi Omedetou, you little butterfly!"

"Uh, what?" Droite stammered.

Sirius and Kaito turned away slightly.

"Well, remember when we were talking about birthdays a couple of days ago?" Gauche asked. "Well, Sirius here decided to handle a quick birthday celebration just for you."

"Sirius-kun did?" Droite asked, looking over Gauche's shoulder to the boy in question.

The Barian in question simply turned away.

"I did not."

Droite let out a small chuckle. "Thanks, you guys," she said. "But I don't need this."

"Huh?"

"I said I don't need it," Droite repeated. "Thank you, though."

Then she gave a bow and started back into the hall.

* * *

"Well, that was not what I expected," Sirius said.

"Well, she's not the kind of person who likes parties," Gauche said.

"You could have told us that before you had us do all this," Kaito huffed, starting for the door himself.

"Sorry," Gauche chuckled. "I was too excited."

"And, to think, all your excitement was for nothing," Sirius sighed.

Gauche could only chuckle even more.

Then Sirius followed after Kaito.

"Huh? Where are you two going?" Gauche asked.

"Nowhere," Sirius said.

"I'm going to go visit Haruto," Kaito said.

That left Gauche in the room all by himself.

Guess who was left to clean up the 'mess?'

* * *

Droite was sitting in the gardens near Heartland Tower, her eyes closed as she allowed the breeze to pass her by.

It was nice for them to do that for her. She would admit to that. But still, they didn't have to do that. She had no want to celebrate her birthday, nor would she ever.

"You prefer to be alone too, huh?"

"Hmm?"

Droite opened her eyes and looked behind her. Sirius was looking down at her, leaning against the bench she was sitting on. "I figured you go here," he said. "I prefer higher places when it comes to clearing my mind, though."

"What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much," Sirius said, digging into his pocket. "Just wanted to give this to you."

He held a small gift covered in tissue paper. "It's not much, but I didn't know what else to give you," he said. "I knew that human custom demanded that presents be given, but I guess I don't have much of an imagination."

Droite raised an eyebrow. "Human custom?" she repeated.

"Forget it," Sirius groaned, covering his face.

Sighing, Droite undid the wrapping. "You didn't have to do this, you know," she said.

Then she pulled the tissue paper away from the gift.

Then she raised an eyebrow.

A card.

Night Papilloperative.

"What's this?"

"Nothing much," Sirius admitted. "Honestly, Gauche bought it and told me to give it to you. Said you'd like it."

"Oh, Gauche," Droite thought.

Then she looked towards Heartland Tower, immediately noticing Kaito pushing Haruto's wheelchair around. Her eyes softened as she watched Kaito with his brother, something Sirius noticed from the get-go.

"Hmm?" Sirius thought, raising an eyebrow slightly.

Then Droite looked back down to her hands.

"What's the matter?" Sirius asked.

"It's nothing," Droite said, looking at the card that Sirius had given here. "Thank you for the card."

"Huh," went Sirius, not entirely convinced that it was just 'nothing.' He looked over to where she'd been looking earlier.

Kaito and Haruto. No wonder.

"Looks like Gauche wasn't kidding," he thought.

"I'm going back to my room," Droite said suddenly, getting up from the bench.

"Huh?" went Sirius. "You're not going to talk to him?"

"He wants to spend some time with his brother," Droite said. "I don't want to interfere with that."

Then she turned and left for her room.

Sirius could only let out a huff. "Humans," he said. "So complicated."

* * *

Droite laid in her bed, her hands resting underneath her head as she tried to take an afternoon nap.

No good.

She was too awake, not to mention bored.

The knocking on the door was enough to get her to sit up in her bed. "Who is it?" she asked.

No answer.

She sighed. Then she pulled herself out of bed and answered her door. "What's the matter?" she asked, freezing when she found who it was.

Kaito.

"Kaito," she began. "What are you doing here? Where's Haruto?"

"He's in his room, taking a nap," Kaito said. "I'm going to see him in a few minutes. Gauche just asked me to bring this to you."

He then dug something out of his pocket and held it out to her.

A deck.

And not just any deck.

A butterfly deck. One she had her eyes on for quite some time.

"Thank you," she said. "I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it," Kaito said, turning to walk away. Then he said under his breath, "Tanjoubi Omedetou." ←[Happy Birthday.]

"Huh?" went Droite.

But, by that time, he'd already left, so he was unable to repeat himself.

But it didn't especially matter to her. She heard him perfectly well the first time.

She was going to have to remember to thank Gauche next chance she got. He was quite the leader when he wasn't being a dueling fool.

* * *

Sirius helped Gauche clean up the training room. Well, to be more precise, Sirius was taking the decorations down while Gauche was eating the cake. "So," Sirius said, "do you think she had a good day?"

"Oh, I think she did," Gauche said happily. "I'll betcha tomorrow, she's going to be grinning from cheek to cheek."

"I hope not," Sirius huffed. "I'd rather not suffer from nightmares for the rest of the week."

Gauche paused for a second there.

Then he proceeded to throw a spoon at Sirius' head, forcing the boy to fall off his step stool and onto the ground, knocking everything down as he did so.

"Oh, Sirius!" Gauche exclaimed. "Get up before Heartland finds out-"

"Now what's going on in here?"

The boys froze up again.

Then Sirius growled and banged his hand against the ground.

"You humans have such **terrible** timing."

* * *

**D.T.B: So. Happy early/late/birthday, K.I.T.T. Hope you enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
